Seven Deadly Ficlets
by Logan Aura
Summary: Short drabbles about your favorite characters committing sins and repenting. Rated T for the Lust ficlet.


**Just like the title says, this is seven drabbles based on the 7 deadly sins. I'm kind of stretching the sinners' to a greater extent in a few of these.**

**Something to take note?**

**I've also added my ideas of the sins repentance.**

**Quick list:**

**Sloth-Feeling**

**Lust-Love**

**Pride-Shame/Humility**

**Gluttony-Moderation**

**Greed-Charity**

**Wrath-Peace**

**Hope you guys enjoy the ficlets!  
><strong>

**Sloth (Acedia):**

Sins.

As an angel of Cruxis, I knew I fell under at least one.

Sloth.

Not laziness, though. Apathy.

Why?

I knew that Mithos was hurting humans.

I also knew he was tormenting them, and feeding their loathing.

I saw all this.

But I felt nothing.

All the death, agony, and torment.

I remained stoic.

That is, until I saw her.

Chocolate eyes and hair,

A smile even through the pain,

The moment our eyes met, my sloth faded.

Feeling swept it away.

Feelings for the prisoner.

**Lust (Luxuria):**

I moved my hands over her body.

Uncaring.

Women are just toys.

They never treated me like I was human.

Why should I treat them?

They only care about my status.

I discarded her dress and trailed kisses over her side.

Their only use is making children and sex.

My hands went to her strap and tore it.

Who cares?

"Hey."

My thoughts faded as she snapped in my face.

"Stop before your tent gets bigger."

She smirked down at me and I smiled up.

Well, there is one woman who's useful.

She's chastity incarnate, but...

"Eyes up here before I slap you."

I love her.

**Pride (Superbia):**

I'm normal.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

I have to keep my image.

"No, I'm fine. Trust me."

He can't see I'm different!

"I lied."

I dropped my mug.

Oh no!

He knows I'm different!

He knows I'm not what I appear.

He won't like me any more...

"You're you."

What?

He... Accepts me?

Well... I guess being different must not be so bad.

I'm sorry...

**Gluttony (Gula):**

I need to be stronger.

Fire, water, wind...

Not enough. I need more strength.

Earth, Ice, Lightning.

Still more.

I can't be weak.

I need to help.

More magic.

Light.

No. Still need-

"You're stronger."

I stared at her.

"You're strong enough to protect your sister."

I smiled.

Well...

I think moderation is needed here...

**Greed (Avarita):**

I collected the artifacts.

I need them.

I can't part with them.

Who else could take care?

What does it matter if their priceless?

I need to learn about them.

Knowledge is costly.

Artifacts, gemstones,

The price is well worth it.

"Excuse me?"

The former criminal looked to me.

"I think I have an idea."

I stood in the academy smiling.

"This vase is from the ancient Balacruf Dynasty.

Knowledge is best shared with others.

**Envy (Invidia):**

How dare he!

I've lost my love for years!

And he walks up to his son just like that?

His son accepts him?

I can't even see my love!

Why does he get his family?

I've been torn!

My wife is gone.

My brother is crazy.

And he...

His son watches the stars with him.

But maybe..

I wandered to the tree.

She turns and smiled at me.

I can be content with my own family.

**Wrath (Ira):**

My swords caught their necks.

Red splattered over red.

Anger- The only thing in my head.

I slashed again.

The boy healed them and grabbed my blade.

"They aren't worth it."

We ran to the main room.

He stood there, gloating.

Red was all I could see.

The other two put their hands on my shoulders.

"Patience."

"He'll get what's coming to him."

The men pointed their swords at him.

"How dare you!"

"Your deceit hurt him!"

I gripped the blades grips and readied myself.

His body slipped from the elder's blade.

I smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled down as the younger kicked the body.

"He's dead."

I put my hand on my exsphere. The younger's following. The elder paused before doing the same.

We smiled.

"She's been avenged."

Rest in Peace, Mom.

**ALL RIGHT! I'm doing a competition.**

**(Kard? You're not allowed. Too bad.)**

**Whoever can guess ALL seven sinners, and the person who helped them overcome it, gets a mention in my next chapter of my Self-Insert.**


End file.
